Rules of Mount Justice
by Scubalon
Summary: "So one day Aqualad decides that it's about time the Young Justice League had some rules to follow..." Collaboration with Population1-13th. Crack.


**A/N: My friend Population1-13 showed me a Transformers "rules" fic. We decided to make one for Young Justice. Therefore, this was born. ****This is just for fun and laughs so enjoy! :)**

**Contains:**** Men****tions of slash, Supermartian, and KF/Rob. Implied situations. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own YJ, and never will unless one of us wins the lottery and buys it which knowing our luck will never happen.**

* * *

><p><em>So one day Aqualad decides that it's about time the Young Justice League had some rules to follow...<em>

* * *

><p>1. The websites Kaldur deems fit to put on Parent Control are not to be questioned.<p>

2. Or hacked (I'm looking at you, Robin).

3. The following are not allowed to have coffee: Wally, Megan. EDIT: everyone except Kaldur and Artemis.

4. No hidden cameras without permission from an adult or Kaldur. Period.

5. Knock before entering Robin's room. Just...do it.

6. Taking Conner to see _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_ was not funny and will not be mentioned again,

7. "Rockin' Robin" is not Robin's theme song.

8. Robin does not have, need, or want a theme song.

9. Red Arrow is NOT Speedy.

10. Nor is he a Weasley.

11. Or related to Lindsey Lohan.

12. _Do not _make fun of Robin's age, height, cape, tights, or old outfits unless you want a batarang in the stomach.

13, Do not touch, rearrange, or "borrow" Wally's souvenirs.

14. Conner and Megan are not Edward and Bella.

15. No shipping members of the Justice League.

16. Or each other.

17. Do not write slash about your teammates. (Artemis.) (Megan, you too.)

18. If you cannot act responsibly on pizza night, it will be stopped.

19. Hands to yourself. (Wally)

20. Eyes to yourself too. (_Wally_)

21. No more singing "We Did It!" when we complete a mission.

22. Conner will no longer be forced to do your research assignments.

23. **Do not **disturb Robin while he's showering to find out what his eyes look like (_Wally I'm warning you._) (And you want us to stop saying you guys are more than friends.)

24. You break the TV, you're paying for a new one.

25. Only **one "**that's what she said" joke per day. EDIT: week. EDIT: month.

26. Do not borrow Artemis or Megan's shirts if you ruin all of yours. (Conner.)

27. We've already established this: Robin is _not_ a girl.

28. Any game with the word "extreme" in it is to be played outside.

29. The game of chicken is banned completely, no exceptions.

30. Locking Wally in a closet is _not _okay (Artemis).

31. Kaldur does not dye his hair. End of conversation.

32. If there are any more wars over the TV remote, Kaldur has full right to take it away.

33. Do _not_ ride Wolf.

34. Do not—_do not_—climb Mount Justice.

35. Robin you are underage. No motorcycles outside of missions.

36. Megan's books is not subject to teasing or quoting.

37. It is not funny to paint your face like the Joker's and sneak into Robin's room at night.

38. No more prank calling the Justice League. Batman doesn't need caller ID to know who you are.

39. We do _not_ wear pink on Wednesdays. (Who gave Conner a pink shirt anyways?)

40. Pants are required attire at_ all_ team meetings.

41. "My imaginary friend did it" is **not** an excuse.

42. No mistletoe unless it's Christmas. EDIT: No mistletoe at all.

43. Handcuffs are to be used on villains **only. **

45. Wally, you know what you did. Do **NOT **do it again.

46. Putting tin foil on your head and pretending to be an alien is disrespectful to more than one member of the team.

47. You do not sell samples of your hair on eBay. Or samples of your saliva. Or samples of anything else.

48. No more politics or religion at the dinner table. (Superman cannot become president and Batman is not God.)

49. Voodoo dolls are strictly prohibited in the base.

50. No posting embarrassing videos of your teammates on YouTube. (Wally.) (Robin.) (Artemis.)

51. Mount Justice doesn't need a disco ball.

52. "The Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves" will _never_ be sung again.

53. Dog piling is banned. Especially if Wolf is involved.

54. No more Mythbusters. Trust me.

55. The Justice League has never fought the Deceptacons. Seriously, stop. People are getting confused.

56. The fangirls are not your friends. Do not encourage them.


End file.
